1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device supporting a vehicle in travelling according to an image obtained through an imaging device mounted in the vehicle, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-023094) in which a disposition of a lane mark such as a traffic lane or a raised road marker provided on a road where a vehicle is travelling according to an image photographed by a camera mounted in the vehicle is recognized. There has also been disclosed an art which controls an operation of a steering device or the like to prevent the vehicle from departing from a travel area sandwiched by lane marks of which dispositions have been recognized at a left side and a right side of the vehicle in the travelling direction, respectively (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-264405).
However, due to the disturbance from rain, deposited snow, backlight of the sun or the like, a recognition accuracy of the lane mark will be degraded; thereby, it may become necessary to stop the operation of the vehicle travel support device.